I'll be back
by luluhhn
Summary: "Aku berjanji lu, ini demi kita" "Tidak sehun, kau tidak boleh berjanji lagi" "Aku sangat mencintaimu" Mereka hidup dalam penyesalan, tak kan ada yang berubah, sekalipun itu tentang perasaan. /GS/Hunhan/


**Hei salam kenal kalian semua-**

 **Ini fanfic pertama aku yang dipublish'in. Entah ini mau dibikin lanjut atau Cuma oneshoot. Butuh banget komentar-komentar kalian buat karya-karyaku selanjutnya. Maaf jika ada yang kurang atau apa, karena masih pemula hehe.**

 **Happy Reading Guysss**

Aku tersenyum dibawah sinar rembulan malam ini. Mengadahkan kepala keatas menatap bintang-bintang yang entah kapan sudah menyebar indah memenuhi langit yang gelap itu. Aku memejamkan mata sejenak merasa angin menyapa kulitku, dingin namun tak mampu membuatku berpaling dan pergi.

Kugenggam erat surat merah muda yang kudapat sore ini, dari Sehun, sahabat sekaligus kekasihku. Dia akan kembali besok, dari perjalanan jauhnya. Perjalanan yang sempat membuatku terpisah dan tak dapat melihat senyumannya, waktu itu. Ah, aku terkekeh pelan mengingat sikapku saat dia pergi –menangis sepanjang malam, memeluk fotonya saat akan tidur, mengirimnya banyak pesan walau jarang mendapat balasan-

"Luhan, kau tidak masuk kedalam? Diluar sangat dingin" Aku menoleh kebelakang mencari sumber suara berasal, menatapnya sejenak kemudian tersenyum. "Ah iya, aku akan masuk sebentar lagi" Ucapku sambil beranjak dari kursi halaman rumahku.

Dia Baekhyun, kakak Sehun, orang yang sudah 4 tahun ini menemaniku saat Sehun pergi. Dia cerewet, apalagi saat melihatku tak menghabiskan sarapan setiap pagi. Sangat perhatian, selalu menyediakan bahunya saat kumenangis. Dan, ah dia pendek, tidak lebih dari kedua mataku. Namun aku sangat menyayanginya, sangat bahkan tak dapat kuungkapan lagi.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk kedalam rumah, melewati baekhyun yang berdiri didepan pintu sambil menggeleng pelan. "Sehun akan kembali besok han, kau harus tidur sekarang agar besok tepat waktu saat menjemputnya dibandara" Lihat, cerewetnya sudah muncul.

"Hmm aku tau, aku akan tidur sekarang, selamat malam Baekhyun" Aku mencium pipinya singkat dan berlalu meninggalkannya kekamar. Ah, rasanya baru ini aku akan tidur nyenyak. Selamat malam Sehun, kita akan bertemu besok, pikirku lalu tertidur dan pergi kealam mimpi.

" _**Lu, Sehun titip ini untukmu kemarin, bacalah" Pria mungil itu memberikan sepucuk surat putih kepada wanita didepannya "I-ini apa?" Pria itu menggeleng ragu "Ak-aku tidak tahu, bacalah sendiri"**_

 _ **Lu, maafkan aku. Aku harus pergi ke London dan menetap disana selama 4 tahun. Tidak,kau tidak boleh menangis. Aku akan sangat membenci diriku sendiri jika melihatmu menangis. Aku berjanji ini tidak akan lama, hanya 4 tahun aku disini, setelah itu aku kan kembali untukmu. Tunggu aku semampumu Lu, jika kau tidak sanggup lagi, pergilah ikuti kata hatimu. Namun kau harus tau satu hal, aku sangat mencintaimu, melebihi cintaku pada diriku sendiri.**_

" _ **Tidaak, kau tidak boleh pergi hikkss. 4 tahun atau berapa lama pun itu aku tidak rela" Luhan menangis, menjatuhkan badannya ketanah mengabaikan rasa sakit yang ia terima dilututnya. Baekhyun hanya diam, ia bingung harus melakukan apa. Ia juga sedih merelakan sang adik pergi sendiri kenegri orang. Walaupun hanya 4 tahun, namun rasanya seperti ada yang kosong, diantara mereka.**_

"Luhan, bangun hey. Ini sudah jam 7, satu jam lagi Sehun akan mendarat" Baekhyun menepuk pelan pipi wanita didepannya. Sedikit berdecak melihat Luhan yang sepertinya masih sangat terlelap. "Luhan, bangun" Luhan menggeliat, membuka matanya dan menggeliat pelan.

"Eunghh ya, aku akan mandi. Tunggu aku diluar" Ucapnya pelan dan berjalan gontai menuju kamar mandinya. "Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan dibawah, jangan lama-lama" Baekhyun sedikit berteriak dan membereskan ranjang wanitanya itu.

Bunyi sendok saling bersautan diruang makan. Diam, itulah tradisi mereka, tak boleh ada yang berbicara saat makan. Luhan selesai, mengelap mulutnya dengan tissue "Aku sangat merindukan Sehun, Baek. Apakah dia akan tetap seperti dulu?" Baekhyun menoleh, meminum segelas air didepannya sebelum berbicara "Aku tidak tahu, berdoa saja agar dia tidak berubah. Ahh, aku penasaran dengan tinggi badannya sekarang" Mereka terkekeh bersama lalu berangkat menjemput objek pembicaraan mereka.

-Bandara-

"Aku gugup Baek, bagaimana jika Sehun tak mengingatku lagi?" Baekhyun memukul pelan bahu Luhan "Apa yang kau bicarakan Luhan, ohh please jangan berpikir aneh-aneh okay" Luhan mengangguk dan mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah.

Dia terpaku, diam dan tidak bergerak sama sekali. "Lu, kau tak apa?" Tanya Baekhyun heran, ia menggoyangkan badan luhan. "Ba-Baek, Sehun kembali" Wanita itu tak mengalihkan pandangannya, Baekhyun terkejut dan melihat apa yang dilihat Luhan sejak tadi. Itu Sehun, Sehunnya telah kembail. Pria bertubuh tinggi tegap itu telah berdiri didepannya dengan tersenyum.

Luhan menangis, meneteskan air mata bahagiannya. Ia terisak pelan dan menghambur kepelukan prianya, Sehun. "Hei cantik, aku telah kembali. Aku sangat merindukanmu" Sehun membalas pelukannya erat, membisikkan kalimat-kalimat cintanya ditelinga Luhan. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Baekhyun –tanpa melepas pelukannya- "Hyung, terimakasih sudah menjaga wanitaku" Baekhun tersenyum dan mengangguk, menepuk pelan bahu sang adik "Kalian berdua berbicalah, aku akan pergi dulu" Baekhyun berlalu, meninggalkan sepasang manusia yang masih melepas rindu.

"Hei, kenapa kau menangis hem? Aku kembali hanya ingin membuatmu tersenyum, bukan menangis" Dengan sedikit tertawa dan menggoyangkan badan luhan pelan "A-aku hikss sangat merindukanmu" Luhan mengadah menatap Sehun dan tangannya mengelus rahang tajamnya. Sehun tersenyum, mengecup dahi Luhan sebentar "Aku juga sangat merindukanmu kau tahu. Aku disini dan tidak akan pergi lagi, aku berjanji padamu Lu"

Tidak, jangan pernah mengucapkan janji itu Sehun, kau pasti akan mengingkarinya. Sehun tersenyum misterius, tangannya mengelus bahu kekasihnya "Aku berjanji Lu"

-TBC-


End file.
